


give me both your hands to make it up to you

by eluigih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, slow dancing and sweater theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: “it's my sister's wedding and seeing all these happy couples is killing me and all I can think about is how this was almost us” AU(bonus: “i know that it’s three in the morning and I'm a little (a lot) bit drunk but i couldn’t stop thinking about you, also can i come in it’s freezing out here”)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a heavy kind of feeling, one that truly settles as Kara glances around the room— happiness exuding from every corner, her sister at the centre of it all, her arms wrapped around Maggie as they sway to the music. Kara sits alone, a sad smile on her face as she tries not to think about the reasons why. She knows its best not to think about it, she’s done nothing but think about it, about _Lena_ for weeks. Losing herself in the regret and the crippling need to undo. 

It doesn't help ease the pain, it doesn't help her forgot. 

She remembers everything, from the sorry words she’d used to the broken look on Lena’s face as they were slipping out.

It doesn't help.

Still, Kara can’t seem to stop herself, she’s addicted to the suffering that comes with reliving each and every moment, the ones that still held good, the moments before everything starts to turn sour, before Kara had decided to let it all go.

She wasn’t supposed to be here alone. 

The thought itself only serves to induce more sulking, more memories, more regret, more half-hearted lies claiming it was the right thing to do.

“I see you’re doing yourself no favours.”

Kara’s sad smile lightens at the interruption, gratefully for the opportunity to pull herself from her swirling despair she’s entirely responsible for. “And I see you managed to make it, after all, Director Lane.”

Lucy shrugs, her attendance never really in doubt. “Weddings aren’t usually my thing, but I figured if Supergirl could take the evening off, then so could I,” she says, lifting her glass and nodding towards the happy couple, watching as Kara does the same. It’s a strange sight to see, the reporter noticeably devoid of sunshine and more than a little tipsy. 

Kara doesn't say anything, she doesn't have to, there’s a mutual understanding there, one that allows for a little pinning from afar and some self-inflicted misery.

“You should go see her,” Lucy’s eyes remain fixed on the newlyweds, her voice a soft tone of sorrow and bliss and Kara thinks if anyone knows what they’re talking about it’s Lucy, “before it’s too late.”

Kara shakes her head, her sad smile back in full force, only this time it’s reserved entirely Lucy— well, mostly. “She doesn’t want to see me.” It’s one thing she’s sure of as the picture of a broken Lena Luthor plays on her mind. There’s absolutely no way that Lena would welcome her, want her and Kara’s done enough. She’s caused enough pain, the last thing she wants is to cause even more because she can't keep her feelings in check. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

Kara gets the sense that it’s less of a question and more of a challenge and for a moment she wonders if Lucy knows more about her situation than she’s letting on. “I just know.”

Lucy doesn't say anything at first, simply stares, sizes Kara up. There are so many things she wants to say, piece together an inspirational speech about how Kara should go and get the girl but mostly she just wants to remind Kara how stupid she’d been to let her go in the first place. “I think you’re wrong,” is what she settles on, concise, straight to the point and nothing to misconstrue. She watches the flash of hope skirt across Kara’s features and maybe if she can’t get her happy ending then at least she can help someone else get theirs.

“You think?” 

Lucy smiles a real smile, the hope that’s seeping through the question alone is enough to have her confirming such. “I think you should give it shot.” She sees the way Kara nods to herself, as if she’s made herself a promise to make it right. There’s something in way Kara fiddles with her glass, the way her gaze drifts to the crowd of dancing couples that makes Lucy curious. “Tell me about her?”  

Kara looks confused for a second but it doesn't take her long to catch on and when she does, there’s no stopping her, the alcohol making her lips loose and her words honest, completely uncensored as she loses herself in the compelling topic that is Lena Luthor.

To her credit, Lucy listens to it all, she smiles as Kara animately gushes about the youngest Luthor and the little things she does that Kara can’t help but love. She listens to every word, her half-empty glass firmly clutched in hand as she lets the alcohol dull the lingering pain of heartache. 

Kara’s just finished telling Lucy about the way Lena’s nose scrunches when she finds an apparent error in the mountain of research papers that she has to go through, when it hits her. She doesn't think she’ll ever be able to get over Lena Luthor.

 

______________________

 

Kara can’t help but feel that her apartment is missing something, that it lacks its usual warmth here and there. Sure, her place looks lived in, evidence of life scattered throughout but it just seems a little off to Kara, a little cold despite the warm summer night. Even if she’s not ready to admit it to herself, Kara knows what it is.

Despite the break-up, there’s still little pieces of Lena dotted about, things Kara couldn't quite bring herself to throw out. She runs her hand over the old sweater that’s draped over the chair and without thinking she presses her face into it, the faint scent of Lena’s perfume still clinging to the fabric. It’s somehow both comforting and painful when she pulls it on and wraps her arms around herself.

There’s a small framed photograph placed face-down on the shelf, Kara flips it over, runs her finger over Lena’s smile as she remembers the exact moment it was taken. Lena’s eyes and smile falling solely on her girlfriend, completely unaware of the lens focused on them, captivated by nothing but Kara as Alex mutters something about no couples at game night. The photo itself only dates a few months back but for Kara, it feels like so much longer.

An unfinished book gathering dust in the corner, an old ticket stub used as a makeshift bookmark, the crisp turn of a page corner signally Lena’s eagerness to jump straight back in.

It’s a cruel kind of self-imposed torture really, to have so many reminders, to hold on to things that Kara never really had to let go of in the first place. A tangible regret of the one moment she wishes she could take back.

With one last look around her apartment Kara moves to her bedroom, decides that sleep is probably the best course of action. She firmly believes that a solid nights sleep can work wonders, maybe a broken heart is a stretch too far, but she’s willing to give it a shot. 

Kara’s met with cold sheets and space. There’s so much space, she has room to sprawl and toss and turn without the grumblings of another, yet it’s still impossible for Kara to get comfortable.

She’d spent so much of her night talking about nothing but Lena that she’d half convinced herself that Lena would be there waiting for her, tutting about the time all while desperately fighting off sleep just so she could bid Kara goodnight.

 

______________________

 

Lena Luthor has never been much of a sleeper, never quite managed to nail down a suitable sleeping schedule that accommodates the life of a busy CEO. Still, even she’s not oblivious to the fact that she’s been sleeping less than usual lately, her office hours steadily increasing. So, it comes as no surprise that she finds herself wide awake at 2 am with nothing but a glass of wine for company.

It’s by no means as bad as it sounds, Lena, for the most part, enjoys the quiet that comes with a late night and an empty home. She’s had more than enough experience with being alone, grown fairly accustomed to the feeling of it.

Still, she had hoped, she’d hope that feeling was a thing of the past.

She tries not to think about that particular hope too much, about the why Kara had ended things out of nowhere, about how the only explanation offered came in the form of a teary apology and a quick exit.

She has her suspicions, of course, not that she’d been given the chance to make Kara change her mind. She’d thought about reaching out, about asking why, asking about _Kara_. As difficult as it was to resist the urge to bombard the reporter with a host of questions and generally just checking in with her friend, Lena knew how hard it would be to do the exact opposite. She’s painfully aware how exhausting it would be to revert back to how things had been in the very beginning, to simply ignore her feelings and pretend that she didn't know what it felt like to have more. To forget, painful doesn't even begin to cover it.

So, she did what she thought was best. She kept her distance, gave herself time to truly digest the ramifications of it all, threw herself into to work and pretended not to notice her old habits creep back in.

She let Kara have her space, she didn't call to chase her up when Kara had failed to turn up to their regular lunch spot on the Monday after their break-up.

The stubborn sentiment of righteousness doesn't help in stopping Lena’s thoughts from wandering to what she’d be doing if Kara hadn't decided to end things between them. The elegant blue dress hanging up in her closet serves a tangible reminder that her night was supposed to play out a little differently. 

She was supposed to be spending her night dancing with the woman she loved, singing along to music she didn't know the words to and drinking more wine than her lone bottle would allow. The image itself leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, and Lena does her best to wash it away with another sip. 

Alex had been quite vocal in attempts to make Lena aware that she was still very much welcome, but Lena knows a bad idea when she sees one. That wedding bliss and Kara all in the same room would be far too much for anyone to handle.

Instead, Lena sits with her knees tucked to her chest, glances around her empty apartment and thinks about the dress she’d picked out for Kara and how she’d made her girlfriend swear to wear it, insisting that Kara didn't wear nearly enough black. She thinks about Kara smiling and surrounded by friends, about the way that very dress would sway as Kara no doubt danced with someone that wasn't her (another stellar reason her decision not to go was the right one, watching Kara move on might be the last straw)

But mostly, Lena thinks about what she would have she would have done if she’d known what was coming, if there was something she could have done differently, if there was one thing that could have changed Kara’s mind or if her departure from her life was just an inevitable formality. It’s the path that she always seems to end up on in the early hours of the morning, one of logic and reason— a poor misguided attempt to mask just how much she longs for the life she has just a few short months ago— one filled with infinitely more sunshine and countless shy smiles that were reserved solely for her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Lena hears the soft knock on her door, she doesn't think too much of it,  takes it as a sign that she’s probably had enough to drink for tonight and that may be an early night wouldn't go amiss, the recent lack of sleep is finally starting to catch up to her.

It’s not until the sound comes through again, a little stronger, the cause a little more determined that she starts to pay attention to it. She glances at her watch and frowns a little when she notices the time— there really has to be some universal rule about not disturbing someone at three in the morning.

Despite her (justified) irritation Lena stands and shuffles towards the door, cautiously opening it to see who is on the other side. It starts with a peak and then Lena is pulling the door a little wider in an attempt to get a better look, to assure herself that her eyes aren't hazy from the alcohol she’s consumed. 

Sure enough, the second take confirms what Lena had first thought. Standing at her door at three in the morning is none other than Kara Danvers. 

The _Kara Danvers,_ that walked away exactly two months and fourteen days ago and left Lena scrambling to pick up the pieces of her heart. 

The _Kara Danvers,_ who (annoyingly) still very much held the power to piece everything back together.

Lena’s first thought is not to question it, to just accept, but then she remembers the last two months and how she’d spent the better part of her days not questioning, and giving space, and the pain of it all.

“Kara,” She says, her voice commanding and weak all at the same time. Lena shakes her head, her gaze meeting Kara’s eyes for the first time, the look only lasts for a split second before Lena’s tearing her gaze away— her grip on the door tightening. “What are you doing here?”   

It’s a fair question, one that Lena thinks she knows the answer to, but she asks it anyway.

Kara’s hands ring together, a nervous move that Lena has long since figured out how to detect. Lena stands firm as she waits for some kind of answer. She watches as Kara begins to toy with the ends of her sweater, seemingly searching for the right words and… hang on a minute.

“Is that mine?” Lena asked, completing abandoning her initial question.

Kara looks down at the offending garment that Lena is enthusiastically pointing at and shrugs, a far from remorseful look of guilt cascading her features. “it was too cold,” Kara says as if its reason enough, as if Lena knows she’s not talking about the need to shut out some pesky draft but her desire to feel closer, to turn back time.

Lena nods but Kara not quite sure that she gets it.

“I’ve been meaning to give it back to you,” Kara promises and Lena gets the feeling that she means it. “I just—”

“Haven’t had the chance.” Lena fills in the lie with a bitter laugh and a nonchalant wave of the hand. As much as she’d like to pretend, Lena doesn't see the point in dancing around things. “What can I do for you Kara?” She asks once more, her tone a little firmer this time, “It's late.”

“It is.” Kara agrees, although she’s not sure she has the answers that Lena’s clearly looking for. “Can I— maybe— can I come in?” She asks, even though she knows she’s got no right. But then Lucy had made some good and Kara had had another glass and here she was standing on the other side of Lena’s door and bracing herself for the resounding no that she deserves.

Lena knows her answer should be no, that the last thing she should be doing at 3 am is letting a slightly tipsy Kara Danvers waltz back into her life but then again, Lena’s never been overly fond of things she ‘should’ be doing. Besides, it’s cold and Kara’s clearly had her fair share of alcohol tonight, it’s the right thing to do— Lena Luthor may be heartbroken but she’s not heartless.

Despite herself, Lena’s grip on the door loosens, the gap widening a little as she prepares to let Kara into her apartment.

Kara doesn't hesitate in crossing the threshold and Lena receives as grateful smile when the door clicks shut.

Once inside, Kara moves freely, with the kind of comfort that only comes with time. She flits around the room, her eyes landing on the wine glass that Lena had held in her hand not too long ago.

Lena can’t help herself, thoroughly mesmerised by Kara’s movements and how natural she seems in a place she hasn't seen in months. For a moment, it makes Lena feel uneasy, the thought that things could fall back into place so seamlessly if only Kara would let them. 

“How was the wedding?” Lena asks as Kara takes a seat on Lena’s overpriced sofa. She’s not usually one for small talk— but in this instance, she warms to it, welcomes the chance to avoid the elephant in the room for a little longer.

Kara gets a faraway look in her eye and for a second Lena thinks that maybe this line of questioning wasn't the best choice. “It was beautiful,” Kara smiles and Lena doesn't doubt it for a moment. “maybe a little lonely.”

The admission takes Lena by surprise and she tries her best to not read too much into it, she doesn't need the pain that comes with just a little bit of hope. “What? No pretty girls to dance with?”

Kara’s answer comes in the form of an outstretched hand and a hopeful question,“Dance with me?”

Despite the initial temptation, Lena makes no moves to take Kara up on her offer.“Just how much have you had to drink?”

“Less than you.”

It’s said with a cheeky kind of smile that feels so familiar and yet so foreign. Lena hates that she is not really in a position to argue with it. That she doesn't really want to argue. “There’s no music.” 

“Lena,” Kara chides, “there’s always music.” And just like that Kara’s on her feet, determined as ever, she offers her hand to Lena once more. Lena looks sceptical, stares and Kara’s hand with a level of disbelief that Kara’s not used to seeing.

The seconds seem to stretch but Kara doesn't budge, her confidence doesn't fade and it’s that ever so sure smile— like all of their problems can be solved by one simple dance— that undoes Lena in the end, the last of her walls crumbling as she gives in to the urge to feel Kara’s hand in hers, the feeling of moving as one to some non-existent beat.

She’s never been particularly successful when it comes to saying no to Kara, anyway.

Kara doesn't look overtly smug but Lena can practically feel the way her smile grows wider as Lena’s hand falls into to hers as she’s pulled to her feet.

It feels strange to dance with nothing in the background, no cascading beat to drown out Lena’s equally enthusiastic heart. Still, Lena can’t deny that despite the oddity of it all, she’s enjoying herself, a laugh erupting as Kara pulls her into an elaborate twirl. And it’s just so easy, ridiculously easy for Lena to overlook everything that went wrong.

The minutes pass and Kara’s movements become less lavish, more controlled as she slows them down to a side shuffle and allows Lena’s head to rest on her shoulder as they sway in the silence.

Lena not sure how long they stay like that and when she does eventual pull away she definitely does not think about the fact that _her_ sweater still smells like the perfume that Kara had given her for her birthday or the way Kara tucks herself into it when Lena slips from her grasp.

And really this is _not_ helping Lena with whole ‘moving on’ thing

“Lena, I—”

“It’s getting late,” Lena cuts in, her gaze downcast as tries to stop Kara from making promises she can’t keep, confessions fuelled by romantic slow dances and the haze of alcohol— It’s not the way she wants it, she wants to be sure that the words are real, that they’ll still be there in the morning.

Kara gives a solemn nod in response but doesn't offer up any protests as Lena takes a step back. “I guess, we should probably sleep, huh?”

Lena’s not sure there’s much point to it now, she’ll barely be able to get three hours in before her title of CEO comes calling but she nods along anyway. “I think we probably should, yeah.” Lena keeps her eyes to herself, the slight scuff on the hardwood floor suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

It’s not until she hears Kara’s soft footsteps heading towards the door that she looks up, the image of Kara retreating in an attempt to make a quiet exit all too familiar for Lena, a painful reminder of the way Kara’s last stop by had ended. It’s that unwanted flashback that has Lena croaking out a plea, “Stay.”  Her voice is not nearly as desperate as she feels, “It’s late,” she adds because apparently, that’s the only valid reason her mind can conjure up at any given moment. “It’s late and you should stay.”

“I should?”

Lena nods and instinctively takes a few steps towards Kara, a conscious effort to stop her in her tracks. “If you leave now, I’ll only worry about you making it home in one piece.”

Lies, Lena’s never been particularly good at telling them despite the fact she’s been told so many. 

Kara regards her for a moment and Lena knows Kara isn't completely sold but she doesn't call her on it. “You’re sure?”

Lena nods once more, “I’ll take the couch.”

“No. Lena you can’t, I’ve already imposed so much already.”

“I don’t mind,” Lena is quick to clarify and it’s true, she’s spent more than enough nights on the couch — one more really isn't going to make a difference.   “I know how much you hate that thing.”

“Yeah, well. Just because it’s expensive doesn't mean that it’s comfortable.”

“Right, then it’s settled. I’ll take the couch,” Lena says; taking the opportunity to usher Kara away from the door.

“Lena, I’m not kicking you out of our own bed.”

“You’re not.” Lena carries on despite the stern look she receives in response, “I’m offering.”

“And I’m declining.” Kara halts in the middle of the room, at a standoff over sleeping quarters. “Maybe… maybe we can just share,” she offers the compromise hesitantly, “I mean, it’s not like we haven't done it before, it wouldn't be weird or anything.”

Lena’s not sure if Kara’s trying to convince her or _herself,_ regardless, she begs to differ. Sharing a bed with an ex she’s still hopelessly in love with? Yeah, she thinks that might warrant the label weird. Still, it’s a compromise and maybe it’s the late night or maybe it’s the look that Kara’s giving her, or maybe it’s just because she’s incapable of saying no to the reporter; Either way, before she can talk herself out of it, Lena’s agreeing.

 

______________________

 

 

They’ve barely even settled in before Lena comes to the resounding conclusion that this might just be the worst idea she’s ever had, or at least, the worst idea she’s ever gone along with. It’s not that it’s weird per se, it’s just… different. 

And really it shouldn't come as surprise to either of them that things feel a little different, the uncertainty surrounding what’s acceptable and what’s not. Far too much thought put into the appropriate amount of space to leave between them. Lena had played it safe, positioned herself on the far side of the bed, her back to Kara and ocean of space between them. 

It doesn't help though, the distance does nothing to stop the familiar comfort that comes with having Kara next to her. The overwhelming urge to reach out still so palpable, sleep so hard to find. If the lack of light snoring is anything to go by, she’s not the only one having trouble.

The minutes pass and both are seemingly content to just lay side by side in the silence. Neither willing to acknowledge the obvious cloud of awkwardness, as if saying it out loud would make a blind bit of difference.

“I miss you.” Kara’s the first to cave, her words coming out in a low whisper as if she’s just admitting to herself for the first time.

Lena wonders if it is possible to simultaneously yearn for and fear a simple phrase. Honest and oh so soft words escaping from equally soft lips. She closes her eyes, takes and deep breath replays the sound them. Tries her best to ignore the way they seem to settle in her stomach, the urge to turn over and face Kara almost too much to resist. 

_Almost—_ As much as she wants to, she can’t do this again, she can’t dive back in without reassurances that Kara won’t break her for the second time.

“You’re the one that left, Kara.” Lena’s words aren't harsh, they're warmer than Kara thinks she deserves, a question without actually asking one. 

Lena feels it before she hears it, the soft dip of the mattress as Kara turns and shuffles closer towards her, tentative in her movements. Still, Lena doesn't turn, her eyes remain fixed on the wall ahead. 

“I’m sorry.” It’s still the only explanation that Lena’s ever had and it’s not that Lena doubts their sincerity, it’s just that apologies aren't enough. She deserves more than handful of ‘I’m sorry’ 

“Kara,” Lena doesn't intend for it come out so desperate, but that’s the way it escapes, a plea wrapped in Kara’s name because as much as Lena knows she deserves more, she knows she’s willing to take less. That a simple sorry, whisper enough times will wear her down. “You can’t just show up, and tell me you miss me. It’s- you’re… you’re not being fair.”

Kara knows. She’d known it back then, and she’s more than aware of it now. The last thing she wanted to do was cause more pain. “I know, I’m sorr-”

“You keep saying that.” Lena snaps, her frustration showing for the first time and with it her restraint vanishes, she turns to face Kara for the first time since she’d agreed to share her bed. It’s a mistake, of course, to look Kara in the eye that it. To see the fresh tear in her eyes and this time Lena doesn’t resist the urge to comfort, to reach out and wipe away the stray tear making its way down Kara’s cheek. 

“Do you miss me?”

The thumb tracing Kara’s cheeks stills and Lena resists the urge to laugh, the mere suggestion that she’s done anything but is enough to have her breaking her own self-imposed rules. She leans forward, her lips brushing against Kara’s, slow and savouring, a sigh emitted as Kara’s hand moves to her jaw and then her waist and soon enough Lena has lost herself in Kara, in the warm frantic touches that accompany each shallow breath.  Lena returns each one, Kara’s touch far more intoxicating than her classy bottle of wine.

“I had to protect you.”  

Lena almost misses it, the small confession that gives way to more questions than answers. If she’s honest with herself, it’s the kind of thing she’d expected Kara to say, the explanation she’d been waiting for. Her suspicions all but confirmed by a soft whisper into the night. “Kara, darling,  you’re not making any sense.” She says, half because she is and half because this is the closest Lena’s gotten to anything in over two months of searching.

Kara’s hands have stopped wandering now, as she concentrates on stringing some words together that make sense. Her head rests against Lena’s and she enjoys the moments for just a few seconds longer. “They would have hurt you to get to me. To get to Supergirl. I - I couldn’t let anyone hurt you. I’ve lost so much, I couldn’t lose you too. I _can’t_ lose you.”

Kara’s crying again and Lena’s right there to wipe the falling tears. Things are still a little hazy but Lena thinks she gets the gist of it. Kara’s reasoning falling into place. Lena’s not sure if Kara’s aware that she’s just effectively confirmed her status as National City’s resident hero or If she’s aware that the news comes as no surprise to Lena — she’s not the only one that’s terrible at lying.

“I knew what I was getting myself into,” She says, watching as Kara’s eyebrows knit together. “I’m a little offended you’d think a bit danger would scare me anyway. Do you have any idea how many assassination attempts I've survived.” It’s intended as a joke, something to lighten the mood but Kara doesn't smile.

“Nine.” Kara says in all seriousness and the number itself catches Lena off guard, the fact that Kara had keep track. “and the last two were entirely Supergirl related. _My_ fault.” 

“I’m fine, Kara. Nothing happened.” Lena does her best to reassure, takes Kara hand and place it on her chest, heart racing as Kara’s palm falls flat against it. “I’m okay.”

Kara listens intently to each beat. “What if next time I’m not quick enough?”

Lena doesn't have an answer immediately. She doesn't have one. Kara’s fears are real enough and Lena doesn't have a guarantee for her. “Is it a risk worth taking?”

“Your life? Never.” Kara doesn't miss a beat

Lena shakes her head and attempts to clarify. “Being with me,” she says, “Because, I want it all, Kara. You, the suit and whatever risk comes with it. I want you… I want to be with you, I don’t care how many bullets I have to dodge.” Kara goes to respond, the words on the tip of her tongue, but Lena gets there first, steals them with the soft press of her lips. A token reminder of what Kara would have to give up. “I’m still going to want this in the morning. I’m still going to want you a month from now, a year from tomorrow. I’m still going to want you, even if you decide you don’t want me.” 

“I want you.” Kara sounds so sure, despite the apparent ‘life-threatening’ obstacle she still wants Lena. Still needs her. It’s why leaving had been so hard, why she’d had to cut ties completely, it was the only way. Clearly, she’s not very good at it though.

“Then it’s settled,” Lena says as if she’s just closed a major business deal.

Kara disagrees, she may want Lena but she wants her safety more. “Lena, I can’t—” 

“Kara, watching you walk away hurt me more than any assassination ever could.”

Kara’s overcome with the need to apologise once more, as if the words help in the slightest, as if they make up for the pain she’d caused. “I need to keep you safe. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

“So you fly a little faster, fight a little harder,” Lena shrugs, as if the solution is really that simple, “and I’ll start doing press conferences behind a bulletproof screen,” she adds, nudging Kara a little in the hope of relieving some tension and is satisfied when she receives the huff of a laugh in return, a kiss pressed against her forehand. “I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” 

It’s not over yet, not by a long shot, but it’s a start. Something for Lena to hold on to and god knows she’s in it for the long haul. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there was supposed to be more fluff in this one. Anyway im cheddarlight on [tumblr](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com) , feel free to send prompts.


End file.
